Several Thousands Leagues Under The Sea
by TheAutumSage
Summary: Nautilus, a promising young sailor is killed by his former crew while sailing through bilgewater, upon being revived he wants revenge. While on his quest for revenge he comes across a version younger of the League where they train future champions and keeping the peace between warring nations. Will Nautilus be able to track down his killers or will he find something more in life?
1. Over Board

Prelude

Water rushes into my lungs as I desperately attempt to swim my way back up to the surface each second feels like eternity as everything around me swirls around in chaos I can hear the faint shouts of my father's crew shouting at each other, "…how are we supposed to help him!" says one crew member, "I don't know we shouldn't have come back to bilgewater… what'll we tell captain Stu?" yells another, "He won't survive down there much longer he's in the hands of the bearded lady now… may she rest his soul… Alright men let's get this ship the hell out of here unless we want to end up like him" he yells as the ship slowly turns tail and sails away leaving me behind as I begin to black out one word fills my mind… "…Forgotten…" suddenly with a final burst of strength I manage to breach the surface of the water and swim to the side of the ship, "men pull me up!" I desperately yell my sudden burst of strength draining from my body, "sure we'll save you kid… catch" says first mate Shiva as he and a couple of fellow crewmen hoist an anchor overboard and drop it on top of me. Before I can even utter a word I find myself struggling to keep the heavy anchor of me as I begins to sink lower and lower into the depths…

"…Y…mu…ive" a faint voice echoes out to me, "Yo…st.. " the strange voice echoes closer, "You must live…" a disembodied feminine voice commands me as I suddenly open my eyes only to find complete darkness, "I must be dead how far did my corpse sink into the water?" I ask myself a pair of faint light green eyes appear from the darkness,

"Young one…" she says to me, "Yes" I reply not really knowing what's going on, "Thou hast been wronged by thine own kin" she says to me as I begin to be surrounded by enormous faintly glowing tentacles as the being speaks once more, "I shall bestow the gift of life to you, but you will no longer be the young man you once were… you'll be something extraordinary" she says as she begins to chant in an unknown language to me as runes begin to surround me and fill every ounce of my being.

Once the chanting stopped I find lying awake on the ocean floor renewed essence flowing through my body as a memory comes back to me of that being's chant…

"I, The Elder God Nagakabouros grant thee life so that the sins of thine kin shall be purged! I bestow upon you the power of the ocean so that none may escape your wrath! May this anchor serve as the weapon to befall thine wretched kin as they have used it on you without remorse?" the booming voice of the Elder God rocks the entire sea with just her words as ancient runes pour inside of me with such a force it knocks me unconscious.

The memory fades away as quickly as it came as I begin my slow trek back to dry land one word fresh in my mind driving me to literally cross the ocean: Revenge


	2. First Encounter of The Other Kind

First Encounter of The Other Kind

As I trek my way across the ocean floor I see many kinds of fish I have never seen before being a sea farer seeing this many undocumented amounts of fish really excites me, but before I can swim up to the fish one look at the anchor that rests on my shoulder is enough to sour my mood and brings back the memories of what my crew have done to me and how they didn't help me… I am furious! As soon as I let my thoughts go wild a powerful shockwave emits around me instantly killing off any life in its immediate vicinity, "what have I done…" I say with conflicted emotions, both amazed that I did that and horrified at the amount of dead wildlife surrounding me.

As I continue walking my newfound power still dancing around in my mind, "what else can I do?" I wonder as I continue walking along the sea floor many different types of deep sea life swim around me from giant manta rays to even bigger sharks and even fish people? The mysterious pod of fish people dart past me but even in the very dim light of the bottom of the sea their green and blue scales illuminate the water entrancing me with their little light show unbeknownst of their sinister plan.

"You seem lost sailor…" echoes one of the fish people closing in on me while others silently surround me. "…Allow me to end your misery…" says another one its once gentle face contorting into one reminiscent of an angler fish as it charges at me. "Whoa!" I yell but only bubbles escape me as I jump back as the teeth of that monster grazes my suit leaving a deep gash in it, "what the hell! That shouldn't have even scratched this suit unless…" but before I can finish my thought the entire pod of fish people contort themselves into their monstrous forms and charge at me with strange spears pointed at me. "Dammit! How can I get out of this one?!" I say between dodges as several of the fish monsters' spears clip me nearly knocking me over as I finally get upset. "ENOUGH!" I yell a large bubble escaping my suit as my eyes glow a sinister crimson as mysterious energies surround me heating up the surrounding water as I begin to swing my anchor with the intent to kill. As I swing the heavy anchor the fish monsters dodge the deadly swings I swing the anchor once more letting go of the anchor but instead grabbing the chain and swinging it like a flail.

Swinging my anchor I manage to hit one of the monsters as it flies backwards as if it wasn't held by the pressure of the water and hits a rock, the rest of the pod immediately stops their attack to assist their injured ally who seems to be having a hard time getting up from the sandy ground. My rage subsides as I realize the intent of what I have just done as the pod of the fish people pick up their fallen member and swim away. I continue towards my destination still shaken up from my brief encounter with those monsters, but I believe to be my imagination but I could of sworn I've seen one of the fish people linger in the back of the pod that one seemed smaller than the rest of them and was the last to leave and gave me a hate glare before swimming off, but that could have been my imagination those things tried to kill me!

Author's Note:

Think of Nautilus like Alphonse from Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood his body is in some other realm unbeknownst no anyone but the gods of Runeterra, but his soul has inhibited the diving gear he now donned before being overcome by the abyss.


	3. Breaching Land

Breaching Land

After the fish people-monster incident, time seemed to slowly crawl as I find myself trudging along the ocean floor once again unknowing whether or not I may or may not reach the surface… no I WILL reach the surface it's only a matter of time when I will reach the surface, but anyways I continue on along the ocean floor until I come along a huge wall, "Hmmm how can I scale this wall? I'm no Mount Targon climber, but I'm definitely not a weakling either sailors got to keep their body and mind strong" I say to myself as I latch the anchor to the handle on the back of my suit as I begin to climb the wall.

…

I reach what I am guessing to be halfway up the wall when I grabbed a hanging stone that looked a little too frail the rock broke as soon as I put my weight on it sending me plummeting back down to the abyss I instinctively grab my anchor and launch it towards the rocks at it magically latches into a cranny in the rock wall, "Oh my gods!" I say aloud between heavy breaths but only bubbles come out of my suit. As I hang from the chain from my anchor recovering from the fall I slowly climb the chain until I reach the top of the anchor putting my hand into the cranny and then launch the anchor up the rock wall I expect the anchor to fall right back down, but to my surprise the anchor instantly attaches to the rock wall and then I begin to climb up the anchor to repeat it again.

After an unspoken amount of time climbing the rock wall I finally reach the summit I can see the shimmering light of the surface I begin to laugh hysterically scattering all of the nearby aquatic life, "Finally after all this time… I reached the surface, but it will only get harder from here" I say to myself walking up the sloping shore as I finally breach land. As I reach the surface I find myself on the shores of Bilgewater, "long time no see Bilgewater… the place where I began and the place where I ended" I say finally hearing the sound of my own voice and not seeing bubbles emerge from my suit. I walk to the sandy shore I turn around to see the rising sun, "Must be dawn, wait! I'm now ashore that means…!" I yell dashing off to find my house by the Fisherman's Pier "Mom! Dad! It's me Your Son Nautilus!" I say running through the streets of Bilgewater the heavy iron boots of the suit clunking against the paved road waking up anyone in their home.

I finally reach my home as many store fronts begin to open up and lanterns light up signaling the start of a new day. In my excitement to be home I fumble with the doorknob as the suits hands are bigger than my normal hands when I realize that I cannot fit through the door… but who cares? I'm home! I somehow manage to open the door with my huge bulky hands, "wait… my parents never leave the door unlocked" I say to myself as I manage to "squeeze" into the door, well more like destroy a bit of the door frame, as I make my way inside of the living room everything in the house is in shambles, cabinets torn off the walls their contents thrown about the room various papers torn glass shards litter the floor as signs of a struggle were obvious, "what the hell happened here?" I whisper as I continue around my battered home the damage somehow manages to get worse as I travel to the back where the bedrooms are.

I reach my room only to find the door cracked in several places inside of my room signs of a fire are prevalent scorch marks and ashes have claimed my carpet and most of the walls, I can't even step into my own room without risking the danger of destroying the damaged floor. "What the hell happened here?" I say my voice breaking as people begin to crowd around my home. "What's happening here?", "I saw something trudge its way towards captain Stu's home" says concerned townsfolk, "I think I see something inside… what it that?!" exclaims one of the townspeople pointing at me, but I do not notice.

As I look on in the remains of my room the word forgotten can be seen written on the walls presumably in blood. "Why…" the only word I can muster before something hard strikes the side of my head, "Monster! What did you do to captain Stu and his family?!" yells one of the townsfolk chucking another rock at me, "I didn't do anything! How do you not recognize me" I try to talk to the people but they don't seem to hear me, "we haven't seen your ugly mug around here nowhere" replies one of the townsfolk stepping back as I approach him, "how do you not recognize me, I'm Captain Stu's only son Nautilus!" I exclaim which the townsfolk exchange awkward glances

"Nautilus… Nautilus he died years ago during the pirate raids"


	4. A New Path

A New Path

"Nautilus… Nautilus he died years ago during the pirate raids"

Those words ring in my head as I stagger back as a memory appears in my mind, "you shall be forgotten young one…" "but that makes no sense, I was here about 2 months ago you cheered away as me and my father's crew departed for lands unknown, I was there, we all were there!" I yell at them the crowd becoming rather angry, "A monster from the depths of the bearded lady's home claims to be Captain Stu's dead son have you no respect monster" yells one of the crowd members as they begin chucking more stones and various tools at me,

"Stop it… Stop it… **STOP IT!** " I yell as energy forms around me knocking back the townsfolk as I sprint out of my home and through the streets of Bilgewater, "Get out of here **MONSTER** " chants the villagers as they pelt me with rocks and various household objects. I near the gates of Bilgewater as members of the summoner police crowd the gate blocking my way out of Bilgewater, "Halt! Take no step further you are under arrest surrender peacefully or we will use force" says what I am presuming to be the captain, "I didn't do anything!" I say still charging at the gate several of the summoners jump to safety but the captain and several others stand their ground and charge a single spell and fire it at me, "why is all this-" I utter before I am consumed by complete darkness.

…

I awake to find myself in an all-white room, "where am I?" I ask out loud as I attempt to move only to find out I have been magically chained to the floor, "why is all of this happening?" I say softly when suddenly a door opens and several summoners enter into the room, "We believe that you have come into contact with the elder god" says on one of the summoners, "what?" I respond not knowing what he is talking about, "You know damn well what I am talking about monster… _**THE ELDER GOD NAGAKABOUROUS, THE 'BEARDED LADY' YOU BILGEWATER WHARF RATS CALL IT**_ " he yells at me getting very close to my face, "Calm down Phil and that's an order!" says the other summoner who happens to be his superior or something, "You better fucking talk monster now where is it" if the venom in his voice could kill I would be dead 10 times over by now, "I-I don't know it was all just a rush" I honestly reply, "You're going to lie to the tribunal now I can have you executed anytime I want demon" he wickedly retorted making me believe he is just as bloodthirsty as a predator hunting prey. "Philligan! I said CALM DOWN that's it you are relieved of duty today return to your quarters for further instructions" replies the superior summoner to which Philligan glares at his superior for a brief period challenging his authority before exiting the room, "now that he is gone let's get these chains off of you you're no void born" he says while snapping his fingers and the chains fall soundlessly to the ground,

"Now if you please start from the beginning what happened to you" he says pulling a chair out of thin air.

I finish telling my tell from the beginning as the summoner finishes jotting down some notes, "sounds like you were in some deep shit Nautilus, but it is weird that no one in Bilgewater recognized you, I mean you left your home with your father's crew two months ago and now they say that you've died years ago during the pirate raids?" he says standing up and stretching, "walk with me Nautilus" he says opening a door that was not there before.

As we begin to walk down the hall I get curious looks from various other summoners and people wearing heavy armor with equally heavy weapons. "I never caught you name by the way" I ask the superior summoner, "Oh! My name is Simmian nice to meet you Nautilus. By the way are you hungry spending an unknown amount of time on the ocean floor must work up an appetite" he replies leading me into the cafeteria area.

We find a seat in one of the corner tables, "so where are we exactly?" I ask Simmian, "We are in the cafeteria… I'm joking with you we are currently in hall of justice, a small check point just outside of the league" he says pulling out a sandwich from his bag, "League? What League?" I respond clearly confused and out of the loop of things, "You don't know about the league? Well everyone should know unless you are some kind of hermit." Laughs Simmian as he magically brings up a holographic structure, "Well the League's full name is League of Legends is a proving grounds for warring nations to peacefully settle disputes without coming to blows or going to all-out war" explains Simmian, "Currently the biggest event right now is Noxus vs. Ionia for the southern provinces of Ionia bordering Noxus, it's a best out of three matchup currently Noxus is in the lead with one victory, but Ionia is not giving up their land so easily, I probably should not tell people this, but I am rooting for Ionia and Philligan is rooting for Noxus" He whispers to me I sit back and take in the information, "You want to know what's funny? I'm from Noxus and Philligan is from Ionia" he chuckles I finally get the joke and I begin to laugh too.


	5. The Prelude

The Prelude

Simmian Closes the holographical structure with a wave of his hand as he finishes his sandwich, "hey can you come with me for a second it'll be fast" says Simmian leaving the table and I follow him, "so where exactly are we going?" I ask Simmian only for him to grin, "Oh I think you will really like this, it just might help you with your goal" he says as we enter a strange room filled with blue glowing runes and hooded summoners, "This is the teleportation room, come step onto this rune with me" he says stepping onto the purple rune in the center of the room "where is it going to take us?" I ask, "Do you trust me?" is his only response as I step onto the rune and we disappear.

…

I want to be the first to say this, but I don't know how these summoners can teleport so often it is so disorienting if I didn't have my suit I would have puked. After we finished teleporting we landed in this weird room with a large imposing door in front of us, I get the feeling that whatever is on the other side of that door will probably change my life. "Hey… you're ready for this?" says Simmian giving me a concerned look, "Do I look concerned?" I reply steeling myself for whatever lies ahead, "that's what I like to hear, you're a good kid you know that? Your father must be so proud of you" says Simmian placing his hand on my arm, "Thanks, You're actually the first person to say that to me" I say as we walk towards the door, "Well there's no going back now you ready?" says Simmian one final time, "didn't you already ask me that? I'm ready" I reply giving a thumbs up as the door slowly opens up…


	6. The Test

Test

As the large double doors slowly open up revealing a large grassy field littered with various weapons and tattered training dummies, "what is this Simmian?" I ask only to find the doors have closed and disappeared. I walk for what seemed like hours until a resonating voice tells me to stop where I was, "Halt! Proceed no further!" the deep booming voice commands me like a general command his platoon of soldiers, "State thy name and place of origin" the voice commands me, "My name is Nautilus and I hail from Mercer District of Bilgewater" I reply, "Alright now approach th- GAREN! STOP BULLYING THE POTENTIAL CHAMPION" the deep booming voice gets cut off by a more feminine one, a quite youthful sounding feminine voice, "Luxanna I have to be stern in order to have their complete cooperation" says the voice sounding more embarrassed and at a lower volume almost to a whisper, "that doesn't matter stop being so mean!" shouts the feminine voice, whom I am assuming to be "luxanna". After the shouting match between the two voices two people appear from out of thin air, a young man with brown hair with a semi stern face garbed in heavy blue and silver armor and gold accents and a large blue winter scarf, he seems to exude pride of where he hails from, but alongside him a young woman wearing a similar color scheme to the man but instead of heavy armor she wears dark blue under armor and various pieces of armor in different places protecting her more vital weak spots. "So you're the new guy huh?" says luxanna circling around me, "you're a little on the hefty side" she giggles bouncing back to the male besides her, "We are here to test you as a potential champion to participate within the League of Legends by request from summoner Simmian" says Garen extending a hand as I reach out to shake it, it was a firm handshake. Soon after a portal opens up to reveal another rune portal room, but this time the various runes are of varying color, "This is the major transportation room where you are free to travel to and fro where you please" explains Luxanna pointing to the various runes in the room. "Yes the runes are color coded to represent where they would take you: Green represents Bilgewater, Blue represents Demacia, Beige represents Shurima, Brown represents Zaun, Gold represents Piltover, Silver represents Ionia, White represents The Freljord, Orange represents Bandle City, and last but certainly the least Red represents Noxus… ugh" explains Garen, but when he said "Noxus" it was more like he spat that out like it was something he didn't want to say. "Alright, I think I understand it now" I say knowing that I am going to have to write a note with all of the colors and portals written on it. "Oh wait! I almost forgot" Garen spoke up, "The rune in the center of the room, yeah the Indigo one that will lead you directly into the league itself remember that" explains Garen as we all step on the indigo rune in the center of the room. After 3 seconds of disorienting rune teleportation later we arrive in a room filled with various people some I recognize and others I do not. "So you're going to show us what YOU are made of Nautilus" exclaims Luxanna while taking my hand and leads me to one of the back rooms, "what's this room Miss Luxanna?" I ask her, "oh please Miss is only reserved for my mother, just call me Lux" she retorts while I nod in response, "okie dokie now as I said earlier you are going to show me some of your abilities because I'm pretty sure you have a few tricks up your sleeve, or armor, or whatever it is you are wearing" she says while waving her catalyst around and magical dummy appears out of nowhere. "Take your time Nautilus, we literally have all day!" laughs Luxann- I mean Lux as I turn to face the dummy the memories of when I was on the ocean floor floods my mind when I had to scale that huge wall I launch my anchor forward as it latches onto the dummy and it pulls me and the dummy together. When me and the dummy collide it bounces off of my metal chest with an imposing thud sound that resonates throughout the small room giving me the feeling that if that was a person they wouldn't be ready to fight anytime soon. "Ohhhhhhh that was cool have any more surprises Nautilus?" asks Lux while clapping her hands with stars in her eyes. After launching my anchor I pull my hands towards my waist and spread my feet in a wide stance a flashy way of activating my shield I can somehow feel the air around me heat up as the energy stored within me is released,

"ohhhhhh that's pretty neat show me more!" she says summoning more dummies that surround me I stamp my foot releasing a tidal wave of water that rushes out towards the circle of dummies rocking them back and forth, "ok now that all of the theatrics are done with every champ has an ultimate now show me what your made of nautilus!" exclaims Lux as I take a moment to think about what an 'ultimate' skill for me when a memory of when I was younger comes flooding back to me:

"Now son I have something very special planned for your birthday" says my father, Tobias patting my back, "what is it dad?" I ask unaware of what is to happen next, "now nautilus your 12 years old and when I was 12 my dad took me on this ship and let me fire off my very first depth charge as a rite of passage in our family and now I'm passing on tradition and letting you do the same" my dad says to me as I look at him with stars in my eyes in all of my 12 years of living I can't wait I'm so excited- *burp* excuse me I got so excited I threw up a little in my mouth, "Can we do it now dad! Can we" I say holding his hand jumping up and down, "Yes, yes we can slow down my little nautical monster!" he laughs picking me up and begins spinning me around

After the soothing memory flows through my mind I know what I must use as an "ultimate" ability, I slam my anchor into the ground releasing energy into the ground similar to the shockwaves of a depth charge it makes it way towards the training until it explodes on contact knocking the dummy into the air,

"ohhhhh that was nice what do you call that?" asks Lux hopping down from the perch she was sitting on, "I call that… Depth Charge" I reply the memory of my dad still in my mind, "nice name I think you'll do great in the league" Lux says as she opens the door to let me out


End file.
